


Satisfy

by Yulaty



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: I'll go down with this ship, M/M, POV Second Person, still an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Curious to learnHow many kiss-es of your lipsmight satisfymy lust for you,– Catullus





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Insprired by Catullus' I Hate and I Love. Translated by Peter Whigham.  
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are on me.

_.Curious to learn_  
How many kiss-  
es of your lips  
might satisfy  
my lust for you,  
– Catullus 

 

You glance at him,  
at his lips.  
It’s dry.  
Careless.  
Dirty with blood and ashes.  
You want to touch them, gently.  
To calm the beast in him,  
or to call its attention to yourself,  
you are not sure about it.

Thick blood running down from the corner of  
his lips like a waterfall.  
A white fabric in your hand change its colour  
to brownish red like the rusting of iron.  
You move to get close to him.  
The past,  
our shared memories,  
are rewinding in your head  
Thirsty,  
like you are left alone on the desert  
and in the moment you are about to starved  
to death, an oasis appear right in front of your eyes.  
You want to taste him.  
You want to collect his blood by your tongue,  
lead them to your throat, let it  
spread wide over your remains.  
You want to lick every cuts on his skin  
to make his blood the only flavour in your mouth.  
You want his blood rubbed on your lips,  
your fingers, your palm,  
every millimetre of your body, if possible.  
You longed for his warmth embrace you.  
You want to drown in it.

How many kisses would be enough  
to fulfill your desire for him?  
A void in your chest growing bigger  
and you cannot stop it.  
How many kisses of his would be enough  
to feed your hunger?  
Too many yet not enough still, maybe?  
You curious, lean a little closer to him.  
The only scent come to your sensation is  
the scent of his blood.

His hand wrap around your neck.  
No surprise if a purple print of it shape will be there  
when he let go.  
He pinning you down to the floor,  
holding way to still, like a nail  
that knocked too hard it  
almost tearing the lumber into pieces.  
You can barely breathe.  
The oxygen is running out.  
The tear you do not know when or where it came from hide the whole world from your view.  
Scars on your left shoulder are burning.  
Nails sink deep in a thick cloth he wore.  
Lips parted, trying to breathe anyway.  
And it closed by the same part of him.  
He lift you up with his other arm.  
Your need harden against our pressed stomach.  
Your feet tensing behind his back.  
His teeth sink itself to your lips and split it open.  
His tongue brushing everywhere  
mixing our taste together.

Ten times. Hundred times. Thousand Times.  
How much of it?  
as many as kernels in the field,  
sand on the beach,  
or as many as all those shining  
bright stars in the boundless galaxy.  
Do you need that much  
to satisfy your lust for him?  
Your swollen lips are between his.  
The answer it yet to be known,  
but he will help you find it.


End file.
